Blood isn't Always True Family
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When Sam was taken to Hoover Dam by Sector 7, he NEVER expected to find his missing 13 year old cousin being held and used as a test subject or that she was able to form a parental bond that defied even what Gods thought was capable with the other living test subject, NBE-1 AKA Megatron. the end of Mission City takes a strange turn but proves to be for the best for all involved. AU
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: OK so I've been reading this AMAZING HP/Transformers crossover called Sparks of Magic written by the awesome **ChocoholicDiabetic1412** here on FF and needless to say she has sparked some rather adorable yet hilarious ideas for crossovers within the same crossover section. So please enjoy this idea and prepare to have the all feels! Kon, Hit it!

Kon: OK Amalthea, does not own HP, Transformers (Movies or TV series) and any songs that might appear. All she does own is family ties, the pairing and the idea the created this story, Please enjoy and Please vote in her Poll on her profile page! So just so you guys know…I'm having the Hogwarts school year end in May then at the end of June and this will take place just after second year. When the story starts, Female Harry has been "missing" for almost 3 months at this point when Sam who will be her 1st cousin she looks to as a Big brother figure finds her. Jazz will also survive the fight so If any of you have a problem with this AU version of a HP/Transformers crossover…. I have ONLY one thing for now to say to all you Haters/Flamers, KISS MY LILY WHITE FRAGGING AFT! This is Fanfiction and in this realm, we fans have complete control despite not owning the different franchises so suck it up Buttercups! _***Suddenly has an image of Ironhide getting told this phrase by Annabelle…. Then snorts in laughter***_

 **I know what's going to happen to Megatron since this story idea is inspired by Cosmic joke itself but instead of human, it's animal form. Now what I need to know is should Megatron either have a non-combat animal form and a combat animal form or just stick to one animal and if so which one out of this choices? If two forms is chosen then the Pegasus is already chosen for one of them. So…**

 **A: One animal form**

 **B: two animal forms (Pegasus is one of them for this option)** = 1

 **And the form**

 **1** **st** **: Gypsy Vanner/Friesian horse hybrid based Pegasus**

 **2** **nd** **: Black Panther the size of Ravage**

 **3** **rd** **: Larger than normal Dire Wolf** =2

 **4** **th** **: A Night Fury** = 7 (All I have to say is...SERIOUSLY people? The fact this one has the most current amount of votes makes me laugh my aft off at all the fun I can have with this..)

 **So it seems that 1 votes has the two forms choice win and Night fury takes the Vote for the Combat based for form!**

Ch.1

Empty eyes gazed around the room from the large plastic "cube" cage she was in, her Uncle and Aunt had pretty much sold her to the….monsters in human form with lies of her being an alien like freak before they had gone to visit some family that lived here in the USA. She wanted her cousin Sam, her "Aunt" Judy and her "Uncle" Ron but the girl sighed as she felt a small poke at her Aura causing a tiny smile to appear as she opened the bond and said mentally " _Bored again, Papa?_ "

The girl leaned back against the plastic and sighed as she looked at the only other "test subject" as they called her in the room who was frozen solid, she saw the red optics flare for only a minute as the Mech replied through the bond " _Yes but I can also sense something's wrong, Sweet-spark…what's running through your pretty little helm at the moment?_ "

" _I…miss the 3 biological family members that actually cared about me. I want to see them again but…._ "

The mech watched from his frozen position at the young femme he had somehow created a Parental bond with by complete accident sometime after she was brought in and placed in the cage by the humans who worked in the base, The child had been so scared and yet resigned to her fate at these humans' hands that his spark practically ached at seeing any light leave her eyes the minute they placed her in the cage. He wasn't sure when the bond exactly came into being but…he now wouldn't trade the bond for anything with how much the child need him and he as much as he hated to admit it, need her. They would talk for hours to pass the time as they watched what went on around them day in and day out when they weren't being used as lab rats, the Mech softly vented and replied " _It will be fine, my sweet-spark…I'll get you out of here somehow, some way. I swear to Primus._ "

The small girl's trust and faith in him showed through the bond as she then said " _I know you will, Papa…._ "

4 hours later…

The 13 year old girl watched the workers rush around base with an uneasy feeling at hearing them talk about a new test subject that had just been caught and brought to the base, she then saw the head of the Agents and the Agent named Simmons come in leading a group of people when one in particular caught her eye cause her to gasp and scream "SAMMY!"

All eyes fell on her as the teenaged boy's eyes fell on her and widen in horror as he yelped "SKYLA! What the hell?!"

The head agent and Simmons were stunned and weren't able to stop Sam from charging forward as he quickly made it to the large plastic cube and looked for a way to open it, Simmons quickly tried to grab Sam and pull him away only to get a powerful punch to the face as Sam snarled in anger "WHAT THE FUCK IS MY BABY COUSIN DOING IN WHAT APPEARS TO BE A CAGE?! WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU IDIOTIC PEOPLE KIDNAPP HER WHEN MY PARENTS AND ME HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR ABOUT 3 MONTHS FOR HER?!"

The head agent froze and then said "Son….what do you mean kidnap? We were sold the girl by a couple claiming she was an inhuman alien freak of nature that had supposedly raised her…"

Sam's eyes went wide then narrowed as he said "The couple's names wouldn't happen to be Vernon and Petunia Dursley…would it?"

Simmons and The head agent's widening eyes was all Sam needed as he let off a angry string of nasty curses then said "That's my Aunt and Uncle from England…they told us that Skyla who is the orphaned daughter of my Aunt Lily was kidnapped from the airport when they were making their way for their annual visit to your place…that was back in the very end of May or very beginning of June. Aunt Petunia had always been jealous and hateful towards Aunt Lily over something that happened as children, she always did resent having Skyla placed with her but this is a whole new low for her and the walrus she call a husband…"

Keller looked at Sam in shock along with the rest of the group before Keller's eyes grew cold and said to Simmons and his boss, "Let her out…NOW. I can't believe you people took the ….idiots' word on this young lady being an alien and never ran a background check to make sure!"

Simmons quickly released Skyla from the cage as she scrambled out and tackled Sam with a heart wrenching sob, the older boy quickly pulled her into a hug then picked up the 13 year old with ease as a look of worry overcame his face. Skyla clung to him as he walked over to the rest of the group and a pretty girl asked "Sam…is she OK?"

"I don't know Miklea…but I can certainly tell she is FAR too light for her age right now."

Simmons spoke up "She refuses eat anything most of the time no matter how much we tried coaxing her to eat…We may be a secret government section but we agents aren't heartless, hell we agents wanted her in an actual room that could be monitored at certain times but the head guy of this whole sector wouldn't even listen to us…"

Sam looked at the two agents carefully as he saw the truth in their eyes at that statement, he nodded then said "Still pissed at Simmons though…if he had just bothered to ask nicely rather than treat me, my girlfriend and the Autobots like dangerous criminals…we'd be far more cooperative and Bee could have helped us explain everything better…"

Meanwhile…

Megatron watched his adoptive daughter cling to her cousin in surprise as he never thought the boy was the one who owned the glasses his men was looking for, his spark ached as his daughter looked exhausted when one of the soldiers who had been badly injured offered to watch her for Sam since she obviously in need of sleep while the others went with the agents. The boy hesitated but gently passed his cousin to the man who was sitting on a bench and said "Just….take care of her for me…please."

"You have my word."

Sam nodded and then left as he threw worried glances over his shoulder towards the small girl before they moved out of sight, Megatron watched the boy leave then focused on his little one as the solider gently cuddled the teen as he whispered "You poor kid…I have a daughter myself and I would go sparse if something like this ever happened to her. Something tells me your parents, bless their souls are proud of you for being such a tough cookie though…"

The whole dam suddenly shook as the power suddenly cut off causing the generator keeping the Mech frozen to fail, he quickly broke from the ice just as a part of the ceiling started falling over the Solider and his daughter causing him to move and cover them while the large boulder sized rubble smashed into his back and fell to the ground on his right. The solider had fallen unconscious from stress, exhaustion and fright while Skyla jerked awake to see her adoptive father crouched around her with a slight look of pain on his face, Skyla's eyes widened as she yelped "Papa!"

Megatron looked into her forest green eyes and gave a small smile as he said "I'm fine sweet-spark…but I need to get you somewhere safe and out of the fight."

Megatron quickly moved the solider to a safer area where he would be found quickly then scooped his daughter up and held her close to his spark as he made his way out of the dam, he quickly changed into his jet form causing his daughter to be in the pilot seat as she grinned and snuggled into the seat. Megatron couldn't help but smile mentally at her joy as he took to the sky causing his sparkling to laugh in delight as he pulled few small barrel rolls for her; he made his way to the city where he quickly searched for a spot to keep his little one from the danger of the battle now ravaging the city….

4 minutes later…

Megatron hide Skyla inside a nearby building away from the fighting as he told her to stay put and he or someone he trusted came for her as he told her the names she could trust, Skyla whimpered then clung to his finger he was using to rub her head gently as she said "Papa, Don't go! I have some bad feelings about the near future and I don't want to lose you…"

The mech's red optics softened and then he gently said "I will never leave you alone for long my sparkling, Adopted you may be but you're my daughter now and I'll never leave you for long no matter what happens…I'll always protect you to the best of my abilities. Now stay here, I don't need you getting hurt, Skyla."

"OK…be careful."

"I will my sweet-spark."

Skyla watched as her adoptive father left and quickly got comfortable as she thought back to when they first talked through the bond they had created somehow and before finding out it was a parental one…

 **Flashback:**

 _Skyla whimpered in pain and fear as the workers placed her back inside the cage from the testing they had done before she looked up at the large Robot that frozen on the other side of the room, her heart ached at the thought he was a prisoner like her in this hell and had been trapped here far longer than her two weeks. She then felt her magic react to something causing a blinding flash of light to dance through her eyes as she suddenly felt some sort of connection happen between her magic and the unknown source, she gently poked at the mental string signifying the connection and heard a male voice rudely demand "_ _ **Who the Pit is this?**_ _"_

 _Skyla squeaked then apologized as she said "_ _ **My name is Skyla…I'm the girl that these morons bought with no second guesses, all because my Aunt and uncle told them I was an alien freak of nature…**_ _"_

" _ **So you're the one I've been watching for the past 2 weeks from where I'm frozen….**_ _"_

" _ **Wait….you're the huge Alien Robot they've also been torturing here in this hell hole?!**_ _"_

 _Skyla felt what seemed like a mental nod and sighed as she asked "_ _ **How long have you been down here for if it's not too much to ask?**_ _"_

 _There was brief pause then he told her "_ _ **I'd say about a 100 years or bit more…and that was after I was found by a human…**_ _"_

" _ **Ouch…you must be pretty bored then if you're unable to move….**_ _"_

 _Skyla felt a small amount of amusement come through as the mech then said "_ _ **Very much so. Now since I answered your question, will you answer mine?**_ _"_

 _Skyla blinked as a small smile appeared on her face and said "_ _ **So a game of twenty questions then to pass the time?**_ _"_

 _She could feel his confusion at the term and quickly explained "_ _ **Basically we take turns asking questions we want to know about each other, things we've seen in the past…stuff like that. So what's your question?**_ _"_

" _ **Why would your creators even let your Aunt and Uncle put you in this situation?**_ _"_

 _Skyla froze then sighed as she said "_ _ **My parents were murdered in front of me by a mad man when I was only 15 months old on Halloween night, Aunt Petunia was my only supposed living relative so….I wound up living with her and her husband**_ _."_

 _Skyla felt the male Alien wince mentally then heard him apologize softly, she told him it was fine then she asked "_ _ **So…what's your name? I can't just call you Mr. Red eyes…or something like that.**_ _"_

" _ **Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons.**_ _"_

" _ **It's**_ _ **Nice to meet you then, Megatron.**_ _"_

" _ **Aren't you scared of me, Child?**_ _"_

 _Skyla made sure he saw the raised eyebrow on her face as she said "_ _ **To be honest….I've seen and faced scarier at my boarding school. I mean try facing a just over 1000 years old, HUGE magical species of Snake that can kill with only a glance and has the most deadly venom in the world with only one incredibly rare cure armed with only a broadsword at 12 years old…that is way Scarier especially since I was bitten by it and survived thanks to the animal that could heal me being nearby at the time. That doesn't included the Giant ass Spiders that tried to eat me, the 3 headed Cerberus in first year and the mountain troll I took on to save a close friend…**_ _"_

 _There was silence for a few moments before Megatron said in shock "_ _ **Dear Primus child, how are you even still alive?**_ _"_

" _ **I really have NO clue…**_ _"_

 _An awkward silence hung between the two for a few minutes before Skyla then said "_ _ **Awkward silence aside, What was your home like before whatever had happen for you come to earth?**_ _"_

 _Megatron couldn't help his amusement at the child's open honesty and curiosity then told her about his home before the war, Skyla listened in delight to the Mech talking as she couldn't help but feel so safe in his presence..._

Suddenly a loud bang sounded near her hiding spot causing Skyla to squeak softly and curl up in a corner just out of sight of the building's front window, she then let a startled scream as the front of the building suddenly crumbled from a large Red, Blue and white mech with bright blue eyes and a feeling of safety like her Papa being knocked onto his back somehow. Skyla whimpered as she was then grabbed by another Mech only this one had the same red eyes her Papa but the bloodthirsty aura he gave off scared the 13 year quite badly as he held her up in front of his face, the mech then said in a cruel voice "Well what do we have here? A Tiny organic femme to squish just for me? What a nice day..."

Skyla whimpered then yelped loudly as the mech began to squeeze her, Skyla never noticed the mech that had fallen moving to help her as she called for her papa over the bond and showed him the mech who was hurting her...

Optimus swore at seeing the small teen in Cyclonus's hand and quickly made to move to help when a familiar engine was soon heard as his brother dropped to the ground with a look of pure fury on his face, Optimus tensed before realizing that his older brother wasn't even focused on him but on Cyclonus and the teen held in the nut-case's hand. Megatron snarled then said "Put Skyla down safely NOW, Cyclonus! My sparkling is NOT to be harmed at all!"

"Lord Megatron, you must be joking! She's nothing ore then a disgusting little organic, not a sparkling! Let me kill her and we can focus on getting the all-spark...Ugh!"

Megatron had Cyclonus by the throat in one hand and used his other hand to free the small girl as he quickly pulled her close to his chest just over top his spark, he then snarled "She is my ADOPTED sparkling, Cyclonus! We somehow managed to form a bond as Sire and daughter while held in captivity by that sector seven and I'll be damned if someone including ANY of my men hurt my Daughter!"

Optimus was stunned as he looked at his brother's furious face and then at the way the child clung to his brother quietly shaking from fear and pain as Megatron protectively held her close to him, Cyclonus struggled to get free as he was then tossed to the ground hard and was ordered to go back to base and wait for the others to come back. The mech nodded in fear then quickly left as Megatron relaxed slightly then looked down to the teen and asked "You alright, my sparkling? He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

"I'm fine papa...a bit sore but fine. What about you?"

Optimus realized his brother hadn't noticed him yet and managed to slip away from the area to a decent hiding place nearby as he listened to the two talk, he then noticed his brother vent then say "I need to take you somewhere safe..."

"What about Sammy, my cousin? He would rather die then let me get hurt and has always been really protective of me."

Megatron then sighed and said "That would probably be best, my sparkling...I'll get you as close to the soldiers as possible that he was with so I won't reveal myself. If something does happen to me, at least I know your uncle will look after you..."

"You mean uncle Orion, your little brother?"

"Exactly, now let's get you somewhere safe, Sweet-spark."

"OK...I love you papa."

Optimus watched as his brother's optics softened quite a bit then he gently kissed the teen's head and said "I love you too, Skydancer..."

15 minutes later...

Skyla raced towards where she could sense her adoptive dad and made it on to the scene just as Sam shoved the cube with a glazed look to his eyes into her dad's chest, Skyla screamed in shock as a brilliant white light surrounded the two seconds before a large cloud of dust was kicked up from a small but powerful shock-wave. All Skyla could do was wait for the dust to clear so she could find out if her family members were OK, the young girl was completely unaware that the All-spark had a plan and had quite the sense of ironic humor...

Meanwhile...

Sam blinked at the star filled void around him just as he heard a groan behind him and turned to see Megatron on the "ground" holding his helm in pain as he said "What the frag happened?"

Sam winced then took a deep breath and said "I have no clue how or where we are, the last thing I remember was watching you and Optimus duking it out on the street..."

Megatron's helm jerked towards him but instead of anger like Sam was expecting, he looked stunned as he said "Wait...you don't remember shoving the Cube in to my spark... chamber..."

Megatron trailed off then said in confusion "Ok, there's no way I should even be online then if you did that and if you don't even remember doing that..."

Suddenly a gentle but commanding voice rang out, "That would have been because of me, I had to get both you at least in some kind of contact with the cube to talk to both of you."

Both males turned and found a large Mech standing behind them that was colored pure white with gold and sky blue accents and gentle purple eyes, Megatron's jaw dropped as he then bowed and said "Lord Primus..."

Sam just looked confused as hell because the large Mech just chuckled then explained to Sam that he was the Creator of Optimus and Megatron's people and Planet, Sam then blinked and said "Ok I can understand Megatron needing to be here if you're their "God" but why am I here?"

Primus chuckled and then said "Because of your young cousin...Skyla, I believe her name is."

Sam stiffened and also noticed Megatron had froze at the name of his cousin who was more of a baby sister to him before looking at Primus and asked "What does she have to do with this?!"

Primus sighed and said "You're aware of your cousin's little gentic quirk that the Dursleys hated her for?"

"What does this have to do with her Magic?"

"Far more then you realize, young Samuel... your cousin managed to pull something off that even the very deity of magic was stunned by and Lady Magica has pretty much seen everything under the sun but in all our years...this was the first time a Child of True Magic has EVER pulled off bonding with one of my children and on the level she has...it's quite unheard of."

"Who did she bond with and why is the level the bond is at so important?"

Primus smiled and then said "the bond's level is that of a Parent and their child...but instead of an adopted child level, it's that of a blood related child. As for the mech that bonded with her...You need to look no farther then right beside you..."

Sam blinked then jaw dropped as he yelped "Wait, My Baby Cousin bonded with Megatron as Father and Daughter?! How is that even possible?"

Primus then told him that even Lady Magica didn't even know how it had happened but Skyla truly needed Megatron as much as the Warlord needed her, Megatron then spoke up and said "but the cube was shoved into my chest...I wouldn't be able even survive something like that..."

Primus smirked then said "normally no you wouldn't but...for the sake of your daughter, you'll live but there's a catch I'm afraid..."

Sam and Megatron looked at each other then up at Primus as Megatron asked "What this "catch" you speak of?"

Primus then looked at Megatron and said "Consider this catch your "punishment" for the war but Lady Magica was the one to come up with this idea so you could easily go with your daughter to protect her from those who seek to either use her for their own gain or who seek to end her life. The catch is you'll be bound to the form of an Organic animal but you'll have two forms, one to protect her which will be your combat form and the other will be the form to use among normal humans when she's not at Hogwarts for the most part."

Megatron's jaw dropped in disbelief as Sam blinked then asked "What are the forms he'll given?"

Primus chuckled and said "the Magical/mundane form is a Gypsy Vanner/Friesian horse based Pegasus that can withdraw its wings where they'll show as tribal wing like markings on the shoulders and the second form that will be more combat based...Sam what's your cousin's favorite species from the Dreamworks movies that released the sequel to a movie about Vikings and their "Pest" problem...

Sam blinked as he thought about that then a huge grin came over his face as he said "That's hilarious and it's certainly going to make her day!"

Megatron blinked then asked worriedly "Mind filling me in on what the pit you're talking about?"

Sam grinned and then said "And spoil the surprise? Heck no, plus I want a camera to catch both of your guys' faces when she sees that form..."

Primus just laughed softly then said "I'm afraid I must let you both go back now...Megatron, I'll visit through your dreams soon to fill you in a bit more on what the terms will be for this "catch"..."

Before either male to say something, the starry void began to fade until darkness reigned...

Sam groaned then sat up just the dust cloud faded into the air and felt something knock him back onto the ground, Sam moaned in pain then sat up to find Skyla in his lap as she looked scared and worried as she asked "Sammy, where's Papa? I saw you with glazed eyes when you shoved that metal cube into his spark, Is he OK?"

Sam blinked then smiled as he pulled the younger girl into a hug and said "He's fine, kiddo...Look over at where he was last."

Optimus and the other Autobots including Jazz who had been dropped before being torn into due to Megatron dropping him and taking off suddenly were now gathering around when they heard Sam's words, Optimus watched as the young girl his brother had called his daughter stood and made her way over to the crater where her father had been. The girl's eyes widened in shock as her mouth opened wide at what she was seeing before she turned and looked at Sam with wide eyes and said "Sammy...what happened to Papa? Why is he..."

"Apparently, Primus, their creator decided to punish him but also made it so he could still be with you. He spoke to me and Megatron about that..."

Skyla's eyes widened then she turned and ran for the crater before anyone could stop her as she slid down the side and made her way to the middle of the large hole to the large black lump laying peacefully in the center, Optimus and the others watched in barely hidden shock as Skyla reached out and began to shake the large lump gently as she called out "Papa, Papa...please wake up! Papa!"

Everyone stiffened and quickly tensed for a fight as the lump began to move and uncurled to reveal...

"Wait...is that...Toothless from the " **How to Train Your Dragon** " movies?"

Sam snickered then said "Nope but same species as him though..."

The night fury yawned then blinked sleepy blood red eyes in confusion as he looked around, he then noticed Skyla and his ears promptly perked up as he woke up completely at seeing the 13 year old girl next to him. The dragon then noticed the stunned look on her face then opened his mouth and said in a familiar voice, "Skyla? What's wrong, my sparkling? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Needless to say, Sam nearly collapsed from trying not to laugh at the expressions on everyone's faces at them hearing Megatron's voice from the adorable looking Night fury. They then heard a loud squeal of pure delight and a startled yelp as they quickly paid attention to the dragon and 13 year old only for Sam to finally break down laughing his ass off, Optimus looking highly amused and everyone else blinking in amused confusion at the scene before them. Skyla had tackled the dragon in pure delight and caught the poor guy off guard enough that he was knocked on to his back with his wings spread off to the side and Skyla hugging his neck happily as she laid on his stomach, the large black dragon blinked in confusion then he smiled happily as he began to nuzzle the young girl with a look of pure adoration and love as the teen then said happily "I love you papa...no matter what form you're in."

"And I love you, my little Skydancer..."

needless to say...everyone was going to have a few busy weeks up ahead as they dealt with everything...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: OK so I've been reading this AMAZING HP/Transformers crossover called Sparks of Magic written by the awesome **ChocoholicDiabetic1412** here on FF and needless to say she has sparked some rather adorable yet hilarious ideas for crossovers within the same crossover section. So please enjoy this idea and prepare to have the all feels! Kon, Hit it!

Kon: OK Amalthea, does not own HP, Transformers (Movies or TV series) and any songs that might appear. All she does own is family ties, the pairing and the idea the created this story, Please enjoy and Please vote in her Poll on her profile page! So just so you guys know…I'm having the Hogwarts school year end in May then at the end of June and this will take place just after second year. When the story starts, Female Harry has been "missing" for almost 3 months at this point when Sam who will be her 1st cousin she looks to as a Big brother figure finds her. Jazz will also survive the fight so If any of you have a problem with this AU version of a HP/Transformers crossover…. I have ONLY one thing for now to say to all you Haters/Flamers, KISS MY LILY WHITE FRAGGING AFT! This is Fanfiction and in this realm, we fans have complete control despite not owning the different franchises so suck it up Buttercups! _***Suddenly has an image of Ironhide getting told this phrase by Annabelle…. Then snorts in laughter***_

 **AN:** So the two animal form choice has won and Night fury won for the second Form! Just so you know, Sentinel Prime is NOT going to be one of the bad guys here! I have a plan for his "Role" in Chicago but I think most of you guys will either laugh or shake your heads at it once revealed..."

Ch.2

Will and Epps had to admit that the sight before them was one of the most adorable things they had ever seen despite the weirdness of the whole situation, Megatron was laying down on what appeared to be one of those movie stunt air mattresses and was purring contently as he nuzzled the sleeping teen curled into his side as she was lost in peaceful dreams. One of the agents who then came into the room began walking towards the two with an emotionless expression on his face and reached out the grab Skyla only for Epps to stop him and say "I really wouldn't even try getting near the kid..."

The agent just shrugged him off and said "I have my orders and that's to separate the subjects and place the girl in solitary confinement for now..."

Sam stood up and said "And who gave you permission to even take my baby cousin any where? She's fine were she is and neither of them are NOT test subjects or lab rats for you idiots!"

"You have no say about this, boy. The girl comes with me and others will be here soon to restrain the beast..."

The agent then pulled away and promptly reached for Skyla only to find himself on his back suddenly with sharp claws against his throat as the black dragon stared down at him with angry blood red eyes and a deep growl in the dragon's throat, the agent made to struggle as a sudden snarl got him to stop as the dragon then said "If you think you're going ANYWHERE with MY daughter...you have another thing coming. I'm quite aware what your little group of agents you belong to have done to my daughter and you are not going to be touching her EVER again..."

"What do you mean, brother? What is that they've done to her?"

Megatron let out a growl and then began to explain as he kept the man pinned under his paws, "Just so you all know, Simmons and his Boss had no idea about this aft and his little group working directly for the head of the whole sector and the plans the head had for Skyla, this man and his little group of researchers and agents were basically testing Skyla in ways that disgust me because she overheard that the hidden head of sector 7 wanted to use her as both test subject and a breeder..."

The looks of horror then pure fury on the humans' faces and the Autobots had the agent sweating bullets seconds before Epps, Simmons and Will moved in and promptly handcuffed the agent's hands and feet, Megatron was quick to head back to his daughter's side as she watched the whole episode with a sleepy yet scared look on her face. Megatron quickly wrapped himself around his daughter and nuzzled her as he whispered softly "It will be alright, my sparkling...no one will hurt you again like he and the others of his group did. I'll protect you, my little Skydancer...always."

Skyla cuddled into his side and yawned as she said "Thank you, Papa...I love you..."

Megatron softly chuckled then nuzzled her closer as he said "Sleep my daughter...I'll be right here when you wake."

The next few hours seemed to take forever to Sam as he waited quietly near Megatron, Skyla and a nearby Optimus with Miklea in his lap, Sam sighed when they suddenly heard someone yelling about using a bat on the agents and shook his head as he said "Mom's on the war path...and I'm probably in SO much trouble right now..."

A sleepy giggle came from his left as Skyla spoke up with a slight rasp to her voice leftover from her nap as she said "If worst comes to worst you can just let me handle Auntie Judy and Uncle Ron, Sammy Hammy double Whammy."

Sam snorted in amusement at hearing the old name joke and said "Considering it's mom, I'll GLADLY take that offer kiddo although...I'm kinda worried for whoever you plan unleashing mom on..."

"You shouldn't...I'm sicking her on the Dursleys."

"I retract my previous comment and I am fully prepared to grab popcorn for the show."

Megatron just listened in amusement to the light banter then caught the small look his brother gave him and gave a small nod, he then stood and stretched as he then said "Stay near Samuel, my daughter...your uncle needs to talk to me for a moment."

Skyla blinked then smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before sitting next to Sam as she drew Miklea and Sam into conversation about what they thought Sam's mother would do to the Dursleys when she found out the stunt they had pulled...

Optimus watched as his brother padded over and then gently lowered his hand for his brother, Megatron hesitated only for a moment then stepped on as he was raised in the air and placed on his brother's shoulder gently. Optimus then sighed and said "Did you really mean what you said about me looking after Skyla in Mission city?"

He noticed his brother stiffen and look at him in shocked embarrassment as he asked "How the pit did you hear that?"

Optimus had to hide a chuckle as he told his brother how he heard the comment and his brother shifted slightly as silence hung in the air for a few minutes before Megatron said "I did...you're my baby brother and no matter how much we may fight and all that, you're the first one who would have my back and I would do the same. I also know...that if anything did happen to me and I had leave Skyla for what ever reason, I know I can trust you, Soundwave and as much as I hate to say this...Starscream and his trine to all look after her."

Optimus's optics softened at that statement and he then said "You have my word brother...I'll look after Skyla if anything does happen. Although...I can't help but wonder what Uncle Sentinel would think of his new great niece..."

That got a snort of amusement out of Megatron as he said "Knowing him...he'd first freak out for about an hour then proceed trying to spoil her rotten with her favourite sweets. He always did have a rather huge soft spot for children of any race..."

"True...I hope he's OK..."

Megatron could see the slight worry in his brother's optics and sighed as he gently nuzzled his brother before saying "He's fine...especially since any member of our family seems to just be able to keeping going and going like that Energizer bunny the human's use in that one ad of theirs..."

Optimus had to look that ad up and promptly snorted as he said "We're not that bad!"

the soft chuckle of his brother had Optimus smiling as he then asked "How in the world did you two even bond on the level you and her even have?"

"Boredom, plenty of the game called 20 questions and telling her about our planet's history and legends. She reminds of you when it comes to learning something new and interesting but she has some of my own little quirks as well especially for stumbling into trouble..."

That got a snicker then the door to the room flew open as a small reddish brown haired woman with...a metal baseball bat came barrelling into the room, Sam swore vividly as the woman marched right up to him and said "You are in SO much trouble, young man! WHAT were you even thinking?! I nearly had a heart attack when they told us about what was going on and what you did! Give one good reason not to ground you until you're at least 50 years old!"

"Would me telling you I found Skyla work?"

Judy made to go off again when the words suddenly registered causing her to gape at her son before asking frantically, "You FOUND her, where is she and is she OK? Who took her and who do I get beat the hell out of with my bat for taking her?!"

Sam sighed and then said "Mom, sit down and take a deep breath to calm down and I'll tell you..."

Judy quickly did as asked and looked at her son for answers as Sam said "First off...Skyla wasn't kidnapped like the Dursleys told us, it turns out they tricked Sector 7 somehow into thinking she was an alien and she was being held captive here at the dam. The agents especially Simmons and Banachek tried to at least make more comfortable and were some of the very few who actually raised questions about what they were told about Skyla after talking to the two after the fight but the hidden Boss of the whole sector refused to even listen and had plans we recently found out that he was going to use Skyla as a test subject and... breeder. Also...Skyla apparently did something that's way out of the normal then usual..."

Judy sat there in shock and horror then a cold fury overcame her face as she said "Are you telling me that Petunia and that fat walrus she calls a husband LIED to us about what happened to Skyla and pretty much sold my Niece even if I am adopted into her family to the government base here in Hoover Dam?!"

Sam winced then nodded as he held his hand out and said "There's a bit more mom...you remember what they said about Megatron?"

Judy's eyes narrowed and she nodded as she asked "What does that have to do with anything? I can actually understand his point of view sadly of humans after what Sector 7 did to him while he was frozen and wide awake..."

Sam then dropped the bomb on her as he said "Apparently he and Skyla are now bound together as Father and daughter...he's been given a second chance by their...deity for a lack of better term but there's a small catch for it..."

Judy blinked then asked "What's the catch he has with his second chance?"

Sam then smiled and told her to look off to her left and she would see the catch personally and one of the cutest sights ever. Judy did as asked as she found a still rather sleepy Skyla cuddled up to a... "Wait, is that Toothless?!"

Megatron raised his head and then said "Who in the Pit is this Toothless everyone seems to mention when they see my current form at the moment? I'm seriously confused at why they're even called Toothless!"

Judy blinked a few times then started to smile as she said "I see the catch...I guess we have a new family member then..."

Sam snorted in amusement then said "Might want to make that 4, mom. Optimus is Megatron's younger brother and Bee is Optimus's adopted son while Optimus still has his "wife" in our terms still out in space and an Uncle out there somewhere as well..."

Judy quickly looked up at Optimus and Bumblebee to confirm that which they nodded to, Judy just shook her head in amusement then her face became cold as she said "Well now that i have my explanation...I can now go rip off my dear adoptive sister's head and her husband's head off over the phone for what they did to Skyla. They are SO not getting away from the retribution for this..."

Sam blinked then asked "Mom...mind recording that for us? I'm pretty sure we could use the laugh of them cowering in fear from you tearing into them."

Judy just smirked when Megatron then spoke up and said "Mrs. Judy...If you could instead of yelling at them over a phone, have them come to you then I'll be more then glad to help you give them hell for what they've put my little Skydancer through since she was placed with them..."

Ratchet then spoke up and said "I believe the rest of us would like to say something to them ourselves for hurting Skyla...especially Ironhide."

That got Ironhide a few looks as he shrugged and said "I'm a father as you humans call it and even though the twins are adopted, they're still my kids. So any one who willingly and knowingly hurt kids are pretty much scrap metal to me...or target practice."

Judy then smirked and said "Oh...I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Ironhide was it?"

needless to say much planning promptly went into plotting the Dursleys downfall as everyone in the room had evil grins on their faces...

3 days later...

Petunia Dursley was making her son's lunch when a loud commotion came from outside causing her inner gossip girl to come out as she then headed to the front window to see what was going on. She never expected to see 3 military men getting out of a large black pickup dressed in uniform as they headed for her very own front door, Petunia quickly went to meet them and opened the door with what she believed to be a charming smile to the three men as she asked "May I help you?"

"Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes, that's me..."

"We're with a summons from Mr. Keller the minister of the U.S ministry of defence...You, your husband and son are invited to meet with him over some random information you gave that led to the defeat of a terrorist organization and the minister would like to talk to you about it..."

"Oh my, when do we need to be there and what was the information we gave that led to this?"

"I'm afraid that the information to your second question is highly classified but the minister has paid for your flight and the place you'll be staying himself. The tickets are to be used with then the next two days and the minister is already alerting your Husband's boss to the situation."

Petunia took the plane tickets in shock as the 3 then turned and left for the black Pickup before driving away and leaving standing there in slight confusion...

meanwhile...

Ironhide snorted as he dismissed his holoform and said to Will, "Think she and her family will take the bait?"

Epps snorted and said "From what Sam's mom said...I'd say without a doubt they'll be taking the bait."

"Good...I know Optimus isn't as calm as he looks right after talking to his brother and Skyla privately yesterday. The Dursleys are going to probably lubricate themselves badly by the time he's done talking to them."

The 3 then grinned evilly at the thought and made their way to the air port to get back to base and help prepare the base for the guests of "honour" when they arrived to answer the summons...

Back in America...

Megatron sighed softly as he rested his head on his paws and watched his daughter run laughing from a soaking wet Sam who accidentally got soaked by the bucket of cool water she had been throwing out after cleaning Jazz up from her scrubbing the mud caking his alternate mode's sides off, Jazz just sat there laughing as Sam yelled playfully at Skyla and ran after her while she ran towards his brother. Megatron could see the amusement on his brother's face and had to laugh softly as Skyla squealed playfully "Uncle Optimus help! Don't let him get me!"

Optimus chuckled and quickly but gently scooped Skyla up to place her on his shoulder as she playfully stuck her tongue out at her older cousin who just snorted and said "I'll get you back someday, Skyla...mark my words, young Jedi."

Skyla blinked then started laughing as she said "Did you just quote Star Wars to me, Sammy?"

Sam grinned and then playfully said "Maybe..."

Miklea then walked over with an amused expression as she said 'You guys even act like actual siblings..."

Skyla just giggled and Sam gave Miklea a kiss on the cheek before a hilarious thought crossed his mind and said "Hey Skyla! Wanna have the usual Internet quotes battle with me and see if we can get some of the others to join in?"

The wide and slightly evil grin on the teenaged girl's face had everyone blinking as she got Optimus to place her down before walking up to same and promptly said " **How do you get a sweet little 80-year-old lady to say the F word? Get another sweet little 80-year-old lady to yell "BINGO!** "

That one got had the others laughing as one solider yelled out "My Granny did that one time when some one else yelled Bingo before her!"

Sam grinned then fired right back " **Do not argue with an idiot. He will drag you down to his level and beat you with experience.** "

Megatron snorted then called out "That quote fits Starscream right there!"

Skyla snorted then countered with " **God may have gave us our relatives but thank Primus we can choose our friends.** "

The quotes were soon flying as Jazz, Bumblebee and even Ratchet were laughing like crazy at some of the really good zingers then Skyla said one that had a deep baritone laugh ring out as everyone turned and blinked at a laughing Optimus as he chuckled and said "I Think that quote certainly fits my brother at the moment..."

Skyla blinked then thought about it before she started giggling as she said "I love the quote of **Beware of Peeved Dragons for you are good and crunchy with ketchup and mustard.** "

Everyone just laughed as Megatron let out a small huff then stood as he said "Skyla, are we still going to watch the movies you said would explain all the Toothless comments together?"

Skyla grinned as she nodded then turned to Optimus and asked "Did you want to watch them with us, Uncle?"

Optimus smiled but shook his head as he said "I have some work to finish up that's due but you two have fun, alright?"

"OK!"

Sam chuckled as Skyla then ran over to Megatron and hugged him happily before they headed off to the rec room for a how to train your dragon marathon, Sam then said "I haven't seen Skyla this happy before...She's way more open now with how she's feeling."

Jazz and the others blinked as the silver mech asked "Wait...she's way MORE open now? How bad was it before if this is more open for her?"

Sam sighed and then said "To be honest...she's about 45 to 50% more open then before when she had been with the Dursleys...it usually took me and Miles at a day to a day and half just get her to act like this with me and him being the only ones around..."

That got a round of creative cussing from quite a few people as Optimus looked towards where his niece had gone with his brother with a look of slight worry and had him wondering how the confrontation with the Dursleys would go since Skyla had practically BEGGED him and his brother to say her own piece of mind to the ones who should have loved and cared for her but treated her like she was lower then dirt...

The next three days passed quickly as the time grew closer and closer to the confrontation with the Dursleys, Megatron, Optimus and Sam watched as Skyla grew more and more nervous as the time approached. It got so bad Megatron had to take Skyla to the small set of rooms they shared and cuddled with her as the teen barely spoke a word as she trembled violently with her face buried into his neck. Megatron hated seeing his little one so shaken up and tried his best to comfort and calm her down, he sighed softly as he nuzzled Skyla when a sudden knock on the door startled both of them and Will's voice rang out "They're here and are just getting settled into the large conference room..."

Megatron felt his daughter stiffen against him and quickly pulled her into a hug as he asked "Are you sure you still want to do this my Skydancer?"

"Yes, papa...I need to do this or...i may never get over this or get what I've been holding inside out and them to hear it..."

Megatron sighed softly and then said "If you're sure then I'll stay right at your side the whole time, sweet-spark. They will never hurt you again."

Skyla smiled and hugged his neck before taking a deep breath and heading down to the meeting room with her papa at her side to face the family members who tormented her for so long...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: OK so I've been reading this AMAZING HP/Transformers crossover called Sparks of Magic written by the awesome **ChocoholicDiabetic1412** here on FF and needless to say she has sparked some rather adorable yet hilarious ideas for crossovers within the same crossover section. So please enjoy this idea and prepare to have the all feels! Kon, Hit it!

Kon: OK Amalthea, does not own HP, Transformers (Movies or TV series) and any songs that might appear. All she does own is family ties, the pairing and the idea the created this story, Please enjoy and Please vote in her Poll on her profile page! So just so you guys know…I'm having the Hogwarts school year end in May then at the end of June and this will take place just after second year. When the story starts, Female Harry has been "missing" for almost 3 months at this point when Sam who will be her 1st cousin she looks to as a Big brother figure finds her. Jazz will also survive the fight so If any of you have a problem with this AU version of a HP/Transformers crossover…. I have ONLY one thing for now to say to all you Haters/Flamers, KISS MY LILY WHITE FRAGGING AFT! This is Fanfiction and in this realm, we fans have complete control despite not owning the different franchises so suck it up Buttercups! _***Suddenly has an image of Ironhide getting told this phrase by Annabelle…. Then snorts in laughter***_

 **AN:** Just so you know, Sentinel Prime is NOT going to be one of the bad guys here! I have a plan for his "Role" in Chicago but I think most of you guys will either laugh or shake your heads at it once revealed...

Also I need some of the **funniest** , **MOST** **sarcastic** remarks you readers know of! These will come into play during the story as Skyla develops a rather LARGE streak of sarcasm when annoyed or peeved. The remarks can be off T-shirts or signs you've seen and/or from the internet, the funnier the better!

Ch.3

The Durselys waited impatiently for Minister Keller to arrive while they sat at a large table placed on a balcony overlooking expensive looking vehicles neatly lined up below, Petunia sighed as Dudley began to whine yet again at having to wait when they heard the sound of the doors opening finally and turned to see the defense minister walking towards them along with two of the 3 soldiers who had delivered the invite to the family three days ago. The Minister apologized for being late as his last meeting ran a bit longer then usual as the elder Dursleys nodded with polite looking tight smiles on their face while Dudley whined under his breath about everything, The Minister then gestured towards the table and then said "Please sit down, We have a few more joining in a minute who helped capture the Terrorists with the indirect info you gave us."

Vernon then spoke up and asked in a rather strained polite tone, "May I ask what the info was that lead to their capture that we supposedly gave you indirectly?"

The Dursleys never noticed the two soldiers' smug grins as Will gently pressed a finger to the back of his ear to a comm. Button he used to signal Optimus to come in to the room in his holoform to help trap the Dursleys in their lies, the sudden knock on the door had the three Dursleys jumping in shock as the door opened and Optimus's rich baritone voice rang out, "I hope I'm not too late for the Meeting, Minister Keller. I had to deal with two of my men who got into a fist fight..."

The Dursleys turned to see a tall man who looked to be in early to mid thirties dressed in the uniform of a high ranking officer, the man's electric blue eyes glanced over at the Dursleys as his pitch black hair with a dark blue tinge from the light was lightly spiked in the front while his hair was pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. Keller was quick to stand with a smile and said "it's no problem, Commander Paxen. I hope everything was alright and the two men sorted everything out."

"They did and my brother and his daughter will be joining us in about 5-10 minutes due the good doctor wanting check something he found on her last exam especially after what the Terrorists did..."

Keller nodded in understanding as they watched the Dursleys out of the corner of their eyes as the married couple began to shift and fidget rather nervously before Optimus and Keller sat down at the table to continue the meeting...

meanwhile...

Skyla took a deep breath as she kept a hand gently pressed against her father's warm scales causing him to nuzzle her and whisper softly, "Easy my daughter...I'm right here and I won't leave your side especially around these people. Your Aunt Judy is also waiting to tear into them in a nearby room where Samuel and her husband are distracting her for the moment. You're safe now, my beloved Skydancer..."

Skyla smiled and gently kissed his muzzle as she said "Thanks Papa, that means a lot to me..."

Skyla then turned to the door as she then asked in a mischievous tone, "So how bad do you think they'll freak when they realize they've been had?"

The muffled chuckles had her papa's shoulders shaking with mirth as he sat down on his haunches and pulled her close with his left wing to his side, Skyla just giggled and laid her head on his shoulder as she then said "I love you, Papa..."

"Love you too, my Skydancer..."

50 minutes later...

Skyla couldn't help but smirk as Judy continued ripping a new one to the Dursleys, going up one side and down the other while brandishing her famous baseball bat causing the Dursleys to cower away from the smaller woman to the amusement of everyone else in the room. Megatron watched in satisfied glee at seeing his child's tormentors getting what they deserved as his daughter snuggled happily into his side while his brother's holoform stood just behind her and off to her other side as he placed a protective hand on Skyla's shoulder. Skyla beamed up at her uncle then turned to Megatron and asked if they could go watch a movie together in the Rec room, Megatron chuckled and then nodded as he said "Care to join us, Brother?"

Optimus chuckled and then said "I actually do have some free time so that would be nice. May I ask what movie we'll be watching?"

Skyla started giggling as Megatron gained a slightly embarrassed look as he said "How to Train Your dragon...it's actually a pretty decent movie..."

Optimus couldn't help the small smirk on his face as he chuckled then said "So I finally get to see why Skyla was so excited to see your current form back in Mission City then?"

Skyla just nodded then said "I think Papa like the flying tricks and maneuvers that his new form's species does in the movie and he want to try pulling them off for fun."

Optimus just chuckled and then said "That really wouldn't surprise me...My brother always did love flying even as a sparkling."

Skyla just smiled and grabbed her uncle's hand as she dragged him out with Megatron following as he chuckled in amusement and feeling rather content as he listened to his family chatter softly on the way to the rec room...

the next day...

Megatron snorted as he danced away from the large piece of leather and metal that Epps was chasing him with as Skyla laughed then called out "You're going to have to give in at some point papa! You'll need to get use to it sooner or later."

Megatron whinnied as he cursed that in his Pegasus form with his wings hidden, he had no ability to speak the human tongue which he found rather annoying especially when They kept trying to put that accursed saddle on his back for his daughter. He then dodged another attempt to get the accursed thing on his back as he snorted and tossed his mane while Epps cussed him out to everyone's amusement that was watching the antics going on in the corral, Skyla then spoke up and said "Papa, can you please let him put the saddle on you? It's just so you can get use to it for now and it will only be for at least an hour...please do it for me?"

Megatron then made the mistake of looking at his daughter as she gave him the one look he had no strength to resist and completely crumbled under those big puppy dog eyes being directed at him, he let out a small groan then sighed as he stood still as Epps placed the saddle on his back and did up the straps. He shot his daughter a playful "How could you do this to me?" look as she giggled and then made her way through the fence and over to her papa as she hugged his neck , Skyla then said "remember what you said about flying on your back in your other form? You would still have wear a saddle for me to fly with you in the first place anyways..."

Megatron had admit she had a point and just sighed before nuzzling Skyla's cheek when they suddenly head an alarm go off causing Megatron's ears to pin right back against his head in pain, Skyla pressed close to her father as he let out a pained whinny when Jazz came speeding over and called to them to get inside as they had an unknown cybertronian approaching the base from the con's side. Megatron stiffened then knelt as he nudged Skyla towards his back where she quickly climbed up and held tight to his mane as he quickly jumped the fence and raced to the safety of the base as the sounds of squealing tires neared the base...

20 minutes before the alarm goes off...

Barricade let out a growl as he made his escape from the warship while holding his badly damaged shoulder and keeping the two sparklings he rescued close to his chest protectively, Starscream who was SUPPOSED to be in charge had been "temporarily" replaced by Shockwave due to battle injuries thus the cruel scientist of a mech replaced Starscream and was taking out any mech or femme who spoke out against his leadership and when Starscream would be back to his duties. Barricade wound up on the "hit list" for coming back injured and late from the Mission city battle and he was now on the run with the two sparklings he had rescued during the battle to the auto-bots for help and possibly shelter. Barricade was nearing the base where he detected the Autobots and made his way towards the military base in his Alt. mode with the sparklings tucked safely inside his interior, he was soon met by Bumblebee and Ironhide pointing their weapons at him as he slowed and then said "I've come here for help, not to fight. I have two injured sparklings that were created during the battle in the city and was badly injured by one of my comrades who has somehow gained control and leadership of the cons for being late due to my injuries from the battle..."

Needless to say, they called in Jazz and Optimus to talk to Barricade who soon had him cleared to enter the base as Ratchet was on standby to deal with the injuries Barricade and the sparklings had...

2 hours later...

Barricade was sitting in the infirmary next to the two Sparklings he had saved as he watched them babble happily at each other while the Femme giggled at the Mech fluttering his wings playfully, he then heard the door to the room open and looked over to see who was coming in only to see an open door starting to close before he heard a soft female voice called out "Grandpa Ratchet, you in here?"

Barricade blinked then looked down to see a small human girl looking around before her eyes fell on him causing them to widen in surprise. The child then smiled and said "Hello, are you one of the new arrivals that landed about an hour ago?"

Barricade blinked then gruffly said "No, I'm not. I arrived about 2 earth hours ago..."

The girl blinked then smiled as she said "You're the one who brought the two sparklings after escaping? That was really brave of you to pull off for them, I'm Skyla by the way. What's your name?"

"Barricade..."

He was stunned as the girl's face lit up and then said "You're Papa's main Scout! He told me a lot about you and even mentioned before the war that you were an enforcer and racer!"

Barricade looked at her in confusion then said "Your papa?"

Skyla nodded and then gave a quick explanation that had Barricade looking at her like she was nuts when the door opened yet again and a familiar voice then said "My little Skydancer, are you in here? Your uncle wants to talk with you and Sam about something..."

Barricade watched in shock as a pitch black dragon with red eyes came into view as the human girl tackled the large creature with a bright laugh causing smile to appear on the scaly beast's face, Barricade then said in a stunned tone "Lord...Megatron, is that really you?"

The Dragon spun as he took a protective stance around the girl only to look up at the scout in shock as the Dragon then opened his mouth and said "Barricade?!"


End file.
